KOENIGSEGG ONE:1
The Koenigsegg One:1 was presented at the March 2014 Geneva Motor Show. Koenigsegg built six cars apart from the car presented at the Geneva Motor Show. All the cars have already been sold. Koenigsegg brought two cars to the 2014 Goodwood Festival of Speed, where it was displayed alongside other supercars such as the McLaren P1™, the Ferrari LaFerrari, the Porsche 918 Spyder, and the Pagani Huayra. The name One:1 comes from the power (1360 bhp) to weight (1360 kg) ratio giving the car 1 bhp per 1 kg weight. The 1360 bhp power output is the equivalent of one megawatt, which Koenigsegg claims makes the One:1 the ‘world's first megacar’. The car is more focused as a track car than the previous cars made by Koenigsegg. Koenigsegg had to sacrifice a few things to be able to achieve their goal with the car. There is an air scoop on the removable roof, so it would not have been possible to stow the roof in the boot like previous models. As such, Koenigsegg have taken advantage of this and modeled the front to create more downforce, which reduces boot capacity by 40%. The Koenigsegg One:1 is fitted with a variant of the same 5.0-litre twin-turbocharged V8 engine used in the other Ageras. It produces 1,379 PS (1,014 kW) at 7500 rpm and 1,371 N·m (1,011 lb·ft) of torque at 6000 rpm. Total weight of the engine is only 197 kg (434 lb) thanks to a carbon fiber intake manifold and the aluminium construction. The transmission is a 7-speed dual clutch paddle shift. The One:1 is capable of accelerating to 0–100 km/h (0–62 mph) in 2.8 seconds, 200 km/h (124 mph) in 6.6 seconds, 300 km/h (186 mph) in 11.9 seconds, and 322 km/h (200 mph) in 14.3 seconds. The One:1 can reach a theoretical top speed of 280 mph (451 km/h), faster than the 273 mph Agera R and the 275 mph Agera RS. On 18 July 2016, a One:1 (#107) crashed during practice sessions at the Nürburgring Track. The exterior panels and subframes of the car were severely damaged but Koenigsegg stated that the car would be rebuilt. Availability The Koenigsegg One:1 is available in one series: * Hypercar Charge bonus series in the Legend category. This vehicle was added in the Koenigsegg and NISSAN Update (v5.2.0) released in April 2017 and can be unlocked by earning ?? trophies in Hypercar Charge or by completing the One On 1 special event. This vehicle can be acquired for 1,100 or 880 with showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Hypercar Charge. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: *Used in One On 1 Characteristics Upgrades (27) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and compete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the devices settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the devices settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time consuming! Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Cars - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Base Stats) - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:CarsGallery - Once the picture is added, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:T/upgrades - Any red upgrade descriptions should be double checked, then added to the switch data ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:Navbox/Series/HypercarCharge - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. See Navbox above. ## Template:Navbox/Manufacturer/Koenigsegg - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Manufacturers - +1 the number of cars made by ##Manufacture name## and increase the cost, once known. ## Koenigsegg - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far - add to cars with no sales ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated add as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes)dd Category:Templates Category:Pages that help editing Category:Koenigsegg